Chris' boyfriend
by livin it loud and proud
Summary: This is my first RPF. I just had to write this bcoz I love the name James and really want Chris to get a boyfriend...
1. Chapter 1

"Chris, who are you texting?" Lea asked curiously.

"Oh, just my boyfriend" said Chris absentmindedly, not looking up from his phone.

"YOUR WHAT?" Lea practically screamed. The entire cast turned to look at Chris as if he had uttered some disgusting swearword.

"Huh?" said Chris, still grinning stupidly at his phone.

"You just said you had a boyfriend" Lea said. "Explain please."

"Oh, did I? Well, Yes, I have a boyfriend" Chris sighed, putting his phone in his shirt pocket. "His name is James, and we've been going out a little over two months"

"Why didn't you tell me man, I'd be happy for you" It was Darren's turn to sound hurt.

Chris sighed again, playing with a piece of thread protruding from his sleeve. "I should have told you guys but I'm not gonna apologise. I know what would happened if I said anything, and I'm not really to share my love life with the whole world yet. James and I have a good thing and I didn't want to wreck it by introducing him to my friends to quickly, and probably having the Paparazzi find out. I just wanted to keep him to myself for a little while and get to know him better."

"We understand" said Lea, giving Chris a hug. "But I wish you had told us earlier. I mean, I could have helped you with your date outfits."

"So when can we meet him?" asked Cory, grinning.

"He just texted me to say he's coming to get me after work. So you can meet him then, and perhaps we can go out for drinks or something if he's not too tired."

"Sounds great. Where does he work?" asked Darren.

Chris blushed a little before he answered. "He's a Nurse actually, at LA general.

"Wow, a nurse. That sounds really interesting." said Chord. Everyone except Chris turned to look at him weirdly not knowing if Chord was joking or not. "What? It is. Think about it. You don't have as much responsibility as a Doctor. But you still get to help people, and you spend more time with the patients. Win, win. My Aunt's a nurse and she says it's the best job ever."

Everyone laughed at Chord, excluding Chris who just nodded.

"So, Chris" Mark turned to the young actor when he had stopped laughing at Chord. "Where did you meet a nurse?"

"In the hospital. Oh, it was nothing serious..." he added quickly as they all started to look concerned. "...I was just there for a routine check up, and James was there...and we got to talking, and he asked me out for a cup of coffee."

"Did ghee know you were gay?" asked Amber.

"Well he knows now" said Chris. Everybody laughed, but they weren't entirely sure if Chris meant what they thought he meant... "I think he was just hedging his bets actually. You don't exactly just go some place and announce that you're gay, but once we got to talking a bit – I think he figured it out."

Everyone nodded.

Chris looked at his watch. "Well, I better go get something to eat before we're back on set. I'll text James about drinks."

_Hey babe. Change of plans for tonight. My friends want to meet you. Would you be opposed to going out for drinks? We can just stay home if you're too tired. CC_

_Hey. How's your day going? I'd love to go out with your friends tonight. Where do you want to go? JM_

_My day's going great, thanks. How's your day? How about Soho? CC_

_Been pretty busy. Looking forward to seeing you. Soho sounds great. See you after work. JM_

Chris smiled and went to get his lunch.

After a gruelling day on set, everyone was feeling pretty tired. Lea was the one to round them all up and try and get them pumped for the evening. She was always so energetic, probably because of all that coffee she drank.

The Cast all trouped outside. Chris was expecting them to go their respective cars, but they just stood there.

After a few minutes of silence, Chris asked "What are you all waiting for?"

"We want to meet James" replied Dianna.

"You'll meet him tonight. Please go."

"Whyyy?" whined Dianna.

"Because I don't you falling all over him. He just got off work. I doubt he'll be in the mood."

"Aww" Dianna pouted, but everyone else just nodded.

"Come on Di. We'll see him later. Said Lea, pulling Dianna away.

Chris looked greatfully at Lea. "Thanks guys. We just want some alone time before tonight" Chris said as a car pulled up. A tall brunette man got out. He was dressed in blue hospital scrubs. He opened his mouth, but they couldn't hear what he said. He then gave Chris a soft kiss on the mouth which Chris returned before jumping into the car.

"Bye guys" Chris said as he disappeared. "See you at Soho later."

They all just nodded. They were too numb to say anything. The guy was a hunk!

"Wow" breathed Lea. "That guy was fit."

Everyone laughed. Cory looked pointedly at Lea as they all got into their cars and drove out of the lot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey babe, time to go" James said, patting his boyfriend on the shoulder.

Chris was almost falling asleep and looked tiredly up at James. "I'd rather stay here."

I know, I would too, but they're your friends and its important that I get to know them. Come on, we won't stay long. We'll make up some excuse." said James.

"What? I have to go to go now because I have to ravish my super cute boyfriend. That's not an excuse Jay, that's the truth" grinned Chris

"Yeah, whatever. Come on, sooner we go, sooner we can be back in bed."

"Ooh, I like the way you think, Mr Miller." Chris smiled cheekily.

They drove to the bar. Chris was the designated driver as he wasn't dinking – he had to be on set early the next morning and James had the day off.

The two boys walked into the bar, hand in hand. The rest of the cast wasn't there yet, so they got a table and Chris got them some drinks.

Over the next half hour, the rest of the cast showed up. James was talking to Darren, when Chris walked over.

"What are you two boys talking about?"

"Darren was just telling me what its like to be your own-screen boyfriend" said James, wrapping his arm around Chris' waist.

"Not jealous are you Jay? You know I only have eyes for you."

"Oh, I know" Chris smiled, and the two boys entered into a passionate embrace.

Darren coughed to alert them to his continuing presence. The two boys quickly broke apart. "Well, I'm going to get another drink. Do you guys want anything?"

"Virgin Cosmo please." said Chris. "And a beer for me" added James.

"Coming right up" said Darren, watching as the happy couple went over to the table occupied by the rest of the cast.

"So James, you're a nurse huh? That's got to be pretty exciting?" said Chord looking avidly at James.

Everyone except the two lovers and Chord laughed. "I think you're in the wrong business, Chord" said Cory, nudging Chord in the ribs. "Anyway, don't you faint at the sight of blood?"

Chord scowled at him. "That was only once!"

Chris laughed and scooted his chair closer to James'.

James answered Chord's question politely. "I really enjoy nursing. I'm just newly qualified so another nurse is usually looking over my shoulder. Just now, I'm just taking BPs and stuff, but I really love talking to the patients. Some of them are really lonely and its nice knowing you've made a difference in their life just by having a conversation with them."

The cast all smiled at James, just as Darren walked over with the drinks.

"Here we are. A beer for James and a virgin Cosmo for Chris" he said as he put the drinks in front of the boys, who thanked him.

"Virgin Cosmo? Not going soft on us now, are you Chris?" teased Mark.

"I'm driving" said Chris, checking his watch. "That reminds me, we need to get going soon babe" Chris said to James, pecking him on the cheek.

"aww, so soon. The nights still young" whined Dianna.

"Yes, well the night might be young, but I'm not" Chris joked. "Besides, I need to be up early for work."

"What time are you in tomorrow, Chris?" asked Lea.

"Urgh...six" said Chris wincing a bit as it was already 11pm and it would take about an hour to get home. "I hate Ryan sometimes."

"You don't mean that" said James kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"No, I don't" replied Chris grumpily. "Come on, drink up and then we'll go."

"I really enjoyed meeting your friends tonight" said James when they were in the car.

"Yeah, they're not a bad bunch" said Chris, turning on the ignition and reversing out of the parking spot.

When they got home, Chris went straight to bed – he was absolutely exhausted. Having a night out during a working week was not a good idea. He set the alarm for 5am, and was asleep before James tiptoed in to get ready for bed himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris bounded into Glee rehearsals the next morning. He was getting some one-on-one dancing tuition from Zach for 'Not the Boy Next Door', so it would just be the two of them for a few hours.

"Morning, Chris" Zach yawned upon entering the dance studio and finding Chris already there and stretching.

"Good morning Zach, and might I say what a beautiful morning it is? Ready to get started?" Chris asked.

Zach frowned at Chris. "Chris, you are way to chipper for this time in the morning. Are you on caffeine high?" Zach joked.

Chris laughed and shook his head. "Sadly not. I haven't had any coffee this morning. I guess I'm just high on life."

"Care to tell me why you are in such a good mood?" Zach asked, starting his own stretches.

"Well, for starters, I am just so in love with my new boyfriend James" Chris paused and then grinned, "I am just so happy right now."

"Well, good. I'm glad. But please don't go into any detail – I don't think my ears could take it." said Zach.

Chris laughed again and playfully slapped his arm.

Two hours later, Zach was pleasantly surprised by the progress Chris had made with the dance routine. The rest of the cast would be coming in soon for a table read-through of the newest script soon. Zach said that Chris could go and get a shower and get changed. On the way to his trailer, Chris met Ryan who was just coming out of his office. The usual greetings were exchanged, and Chris went to his trailer.

Unbeknownst to him, Ryan and Zach were having a conversation about Chris back in the dance studio.

"I'm glad Chris has found someone to love. We all deserve love." Ryan mused.

"I agree" said Zach, nodding. "He just seems to have so much more energy now, it's invigorating."

The two men continued to talk about Chris, until Ryan looked at his watch and announced it was time for the cast reading. Zach bade Ryan goodbye and went to work on some more choreography.

Just as Ryan was walking towards the reading room, he saw Chris walking towards him.

"Hey Ryan. I have something to tell you" said Chris excitedly, bouncing up on and down on the balls of his feet.

"If it's about your new boyfriend, James, I already know" said Ryan grinning.

"How do you know?" asked Chris, abruptly stopping his bouncing.

"Zach told me."

"Oh" said Chris. "Well it doesn't matter. I just wanted you to know because you're basically my fairy godfather and I value your opinion. So what do you think?"

"It doesn't really matter what I think. Are you happy, my dear?" asked Ryan

"Ooh, like you wouldn't believe" said Chris, a dreamy expression coming across his face.

"Then I approve" said Ryan simply. "Have you told your parents yet yet?"

"No" said Chris snapping out of his daydream. "Jay and I are going to Skype them tonight."

"I thought his name was James?"

"It's a nickname" Chris blushed.

"Aww, how sweet. Does he call you anything?"

"He calls me CC sometimes, but everyone calls me that. I suppose I should just be thankful he doesn't call me dude." Chris joked. He wasn't about to reveal to Ryan that they called each other things like 'babe'. He was sure Ryan knew though because the older man grinned cheekily at him.

"Come on, we better go. Got to read the new script" said Ryan, walking into the room.

Chris plastered a fake smile onto his face, and followed Ryan.


End file.
